


*byleth voice* WAIT A MINUTE

by Puuh (tsubahono)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also this is a callout post for edelgard. STOP being horny on main, Byleth's Tights™️, Cuz lets be honest... theyre good, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/Puuh
Summary: When Byleth hears Edelgard having another nightmare, she goes to wake her up, and comfort her....That was her intention, at least.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 242





	*byleth voice* WAIT A MINUTE

**Author's Note:**

> klsjaldsf;jaksjdflaksjdfljahsdkjfjhkljladsfsjdhjkjghkldsfkjffjhksdk;sjlhsjfhkddkkjgkjshdasfkad

Byleth couldn't sleep. She tried, but it only resulted in hours of tossing and turning uncomfortably. Her body was tired, and yet her mind couldn't seem to rest. She eventually gave up, resorting to strolling around the monastery in an attempt to wind down.

She went on quite a bit of a walk - through the Officers Academy, up to the second and third floor, she even stopped at the star terrace for a while to look out at the trees that went on for miles below and look up at the beautiful sky.

And yet she felt restless, wanted to move her legs, so she continued to roam aimlessly around the grounds. As she made her way to the fishing pond, kicking loose stones along boredly as she walked, she found herself thinking of Edelgard.

Was she asleep, she wondered? She probably was. The moon was already high in the sky, and everyone had retreated to their quarters hours ago. She wouldn't be surprised if she was the only one awake.

She'd been thinking about Edelgard a lot recently. Ever since she returned from her five year absence, it seemed. Whether the girl's soft arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace at the Goddess Tower was the catalyst, she couldn't be sure. But she also felt a sort of guilt for suddenly disappearing like that - she wished she could have stayed by Edelgard's side and helped her through any challenges that came her way during those five years. She never wanted to make her upset, no matter what. She cared for her far too much for that - she only ever wanted to see her smile! She would go so far as to say that she was more protective of her than even Hubert, though they certainly had different ways of showing it.

She sighed, the only sounds being her own breaths and the creak of wood beneath her feet.

_ Wait, wood? _

Ah, she had wandered into the second floor dorms without thinking. Here she stood, in front of the door of the very girl that had been plaguing her thoughts, her legs having led her here in her reverie.

She had always been somewhat drawn to Edelgard, but ever since her return she'd been more honest with herself about her attraction to her. She was beautiful, sweet, and endearing - it was really only a matter of time before she was completely head over heels.

In truth, she wanted nothing more than to slink right in and run her hands through her long, soft hair, but she knew her limits. That would be entirely inappropriate of her, no matter how nice the idea sounded.

With a short huff, she turned on her heel, getting ready to leave.

But she was stopped. She wasn't sure what it was, but she thought she heard something. She stayed perfectly still, listening carefully through the hall, aided by the stillness of her heart.

Just when she was about to give up and turn around, she heard it again. A quiet whimper, coming from Edelgard's room.

Immediately, she stepped closer, pushing her ear to the door in worry. She clearly remembered that Edelgard was prone to nightmares, and she tended to talk in her sleep as well, unwillingly voicing her fear.

She listened for only a moment longer before the sounds resumed, more clearly this time.

"Hnngh…  _ fuck _ …"

Byleth's eyes widened a bit - she had never heard any sort of profanity escape the girl's lips and to hear it in such a situation was quite jarring. Her brows furrowed, and she gave the door a quiet knock.

"Edelgard?" She called softly, listening carefully.

There was no reply.

She hesitated for a moment, but another set of whimpers had her opening the door in no time. She was afraid to overstep her boundaries, but she entered the Emperor's room quietly, deeming it more important to make sure she wasn't suffering.

Once the door was shut behind her she cautiously approached the sleeping woman. Looking over her carefully in the moonlight. Her face was contorted in pain, and she was sweating, as well as panting quietly under her breath.

Byleth looked at her sadly, getting ready to wake her up, reaching a hand out gently. But she stopped at the girl's next words.

"Mm, B- Byleth…  _ Byleth, that hurts, _ " she muttered, followed by a series of weak cries.

The former professor stared at her, face heating up with emotion as she frowned.

This was… the last thing she wanted. She didn't want Edelgard to suffer, didn't want her to be upset. It was bad enough that the girl suffered from chronic nightmares, but now they were about her, of all people?

It stung. She would never willingly cause the Emperor any pain, she cared for her well-being more than her own. And now, in the girl's dreams, she was enduring goddess knows what at Byleth's hands. Had she done something to bring this on? Surely she wouldn't--

"Mn,  _ oh, don't stop… _ "

Wait.

_ Wait. _

Byleth froze, staring down at the sleeping girl's face as her brows furrowed in what she had  _ thought _ was pain. She watched carefully for a moment, listening to the girl's whines and pleas as they started to register a bit differently.

_ Oh. _

Byleth felt her face grow warm for an entirely different reason this time, her entire body tensing up.

_ That's not a nightmare. Holy shit. _

She was dragged from her thoughts by a particularly long moan, and only then did she notice how the girl's face was flushed with exertion, or how her hips rocked just slightly in her sleep.

"What the fuck," she whispered, drawing back from her previous position of preparing to wake her. " _ What the fuck. _ "

She didn't know what to do. She only came in to help her out with a nightmare, she wasn't counting on  _ this _ .

Should she wake her? It seemed like the right course of action, but as heat pooled deep in her stomach in response to Edelgard's small mewls of delight, that was the  _ last _ thing she wanted to do.

Besides… who was she to interrupt, right? She should just let her enjoy it--

" _ Byleth, yes… _ "

On second thought, she couldn't handle this. She looked down at Edelgard with wide eyes, face unbelievably hot as the girl cried out in bliss.

Should she leave? She probably should - and yet her legs wouldn't move. She was completely stunned, locked in place as she watched the Emperor shiver and gasp.

Her lip quivered in embarrassment.

Here she stood, in Edelgard's room in the middle of the night, getting helplessly turned on as she watched the younger girl have a wet dream about her.

_ What kind of situation is this? _

Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding.  _ Sure _ , Edelgard tended to talk in her sleep, but she didn't know the context of what she was dreaming! Perhaps she was just--

"Oh,  _ oh, that's so- Mmn, good, Byleth… _ "

Nope. Not a misunderstanding. Nothing else could make her writhe like this while whining gentle encouragements.

"E- Edelgard…" she murmured, instinctively drawing just slightly closer, her legs rubbing together unthinkingly. Her mind was at war with itself, knowing that she should leave immediately, but stumped by the thought that  _ fuck,  _ this is  _ so  _ hot.

The sleeping girl seemed to be getting closer, her needy yelps growing higher in pitch and more frequent.

...And she was beginning to stir. Byleth watched in both horror and excitement as the girl was awoken by her own dreamed orgasm.

" _ Mmmm, Byleth,  _ Byleth…" - her eyes began to open, chest heaving for air - "Byleth…" - they locked eyes - "By… leth…" - her eyes widened in realization, instantly filled with terror as she realized the girl whose name she was calling was right in front of her. "B- Byleth!?"

Now sitting on the edge of her bed, the girl in question blushed, looking nervously at Edelgard, who shot into a seated position.

"Ah, Edelgard…" She laughed nervously. "You're awake…"

The Emperor just stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded, and Byleth could  _ see  _ the cogs turning in her brain.

"Oh no," she muttered, eyes going even wider. " _ Oh no. _ Was I- Did you just--"

Seeing the girl go into a full blown panic, face red, the former professor stopped her.

"Edelgard, it's okay! I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here, I just- I heard you making sounds and I thought you were having a nightmare so I was  _ going  _ to wake you up but then you said my name and that I was hurting you, and I was concerned but then you started begging me not to stop and I didn't know what to do so I- I just sat here and panicked… until… you…" She trailed off from her rambling, not sure how she should continue.

The Emperor let out a sound of distress, burying her red face in her hands.

"Edelgard, were you… having a…"

The look the younger girl gave her was so pathetic, so submissive, that Byleth had to reprimand herself for getting worked up all over again.

"Byleth-  _ Professor, _ I'm so sorry. I… I was having a dream… that…"

"... _ Hm? _ "

She sighed, just deciding to get it over with quickly.

"I had a dream that you were having your way with me. I'm sorry."

_ Ah. That phrasing. _

Byleth cleared her throat, figuring she should start with what's most important, first.

"Edelgard, you don't need to apologize. I don't mind at all. And… I'm also sorry. I came to wake you because I was worried, but… when I realized you, um,  _ weren't  _ actually having a nightmare, I should have left. But- I just couldn't get myself to move, so I stayed and watched you. I'm sorry," she looked away as she spoke, unwilling to meet the other's eyes.

"You… watched me…" She still wasn't looking at Edelgard's face, but she could only assume she was blushing profusely. "H- How much did you see?"

"...Most of it, I think."

She looked up in time to see the girl turned to the side, face red and brows furrowed in shame as she fidgeted in place. Byleth quickly ducked her head back down, knowing she was only going to get turned on even further by the sight.

There was a moment of awkward, suffocating silence that lasted far too long until finally Edelgard bowed her head, catching the other girl's attention.

"I'm so sorry, professor! There's no hiding it by this point, so I'll come clean. I'm… I'm very attracted to you, and I have dreams of us doing these things together often. I- I can't control them, but I understand if you're appalled--"

"Edelgard." She interrupted her, putting her hands carefully on her shoulders and holding her gaze this time as the Emperor looked up at her with big eyes. "I'm not upset. At all. I feel the same way you do. In fact… I have dreams like that too. About you.  _ A lot. _ "

Saying those things to Edelgard while making full eye contact was  _ humiliating _ , but she needed to let her know this was a two way street and calm her down.

A moment passed, the platinum blonde staring at her until finally she willed herself to speak.

"So you're saying this is a mutual feeling?" She asked quietly, and Byleth couldn't help but feel as though those sharp lavender eyes were looking right into her soul.

"Yes. It is. I really like you, Edelgard, and I find you very… beautiful." Quietly, she added, "Among other things."

"Byleth…"

There was a certain tension between them now, the only audible sound being their breathing and the pounding of Edelgard's heart. When Byleth blinked slowly at her, she spoke again.

"What are the odds of you kissing me right now?"

With a wry smile, the other girl averted her eyes. "Pretty high. But if you keep pushing my buttons it might just get even higher."

"I see," was all Edelgard said in response. And before she knew what was happening, the Emperor was leaning in, and one hand was resting on her back, the other ghosting against her bare stomach that peeked through her uniform. She brought herself even closer, brushing her lips against Byleth's ear before whispering into it. "And exactly which buttons do I need to push to make that a guarantee?"

That broke her. In less than a second Byleth had tackled her into the sheets, the smaller girl's legs wrapping around her hips with glee as she pressed their lips together needily.

Edelgard let out a pleased hum at having successfully snapped the other girl's self control, hands coming up to toy with her hair as she ran her fingers through it and shivering when Byleth made a small sound against her lips.

Perhaps too early, she slipped her tongue into Edelgard's obedient mouth, delighted by the younger girl's reaction. She whimpered meekly, body squirming impatiently as her clumsy hands pawed at Byleth's jacket.

At some point her fingers had dug into Edelgard's shoulders, pinning her down roughly, but she didn't realize she had done it until after the fact as she pulled away to breathe.

They both stilled, looking into each other's eyes as they gasped for air. Edelgard's hands were now resting up by the sides of her pillow, unable to pull them against her body or cover herself - an open display of submissiveness.

"Edelgard…" she murmured between breaths. "I… want you."

She could see a glint in the other girl's eyes - could see the way she tilted her head away, showing off more of her pale, soft neck.

"Then have me."

Taking that as an invitation, Byleth grinned down at her, relishing in the way she tensed up under her domineering smile. She intertwined her fingers with Edelgard's, pushing her hands down into the sheets as she leaned down to run her tongue along her sensitive neck.

Byleth loved every second of it. Edelgard's skin was smooth and sweet against her lips, and her pleading mewls for more were music to her ears. She continued to attack her with small affections - licking just beneath her jaw, kissing the corner of her mouth, nibbling on her ears - until finally she moved back down.

As she grazed her teeth experimentally against Edelgard's throat, she could feel the girl beneath her struggling to free her hands. She let them go, only to be surprised when they were immediately on her stomach instead, sliding beneath her shirt.

Eyes closing, Byleth just nuzzled gently into her cheek, taking a moment to stop and feel how Edelgard was touching her. She shivered as thin fingers ran up her sides, making her gasp. Against her, she could feel Edelgard smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" Byleth asked, surprising herself with how breathless she sounded.

"Yes, very much so," the other girl replied, accentuating her point by moving her hands to her abs, stroking her stomach gently. She sighed happily, but Edelgard continued to speak. "Though I would be enjoying myself even more if I had a bit more access to you."

Taking the hint, Byleth pulled away, slipping her jacket off and tossing it onto the floor by her bed, soon followed by the different layers of her uniform's shirt.

She could see the way Edelgard watched her, eyes tracing her every movement, and she almost felt bashful under her scrutinizing gaze. She gained some confidence, however, in the red blush on the smaller girl's face.

Once she was left in only her bra, she let her hands lay against the sheets on either side of Edelgard, leaning down and putting her cleavage on full display.

"Oh," the platinum blonde murmured, eyes unthinkingly glued to Byleth's chest. The girl above her couldn't help but openly laugh, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Wh- What!? That is a perfectly normal reaction to have!" Edelgard snapped indignantly, turning her red face away.

Byleth cupped her face with one hand, rubbing her thumb gently against the other girl's cheek. "You're just so cute. Do you like them that much?"

Eyes falling back down to her breasts, Edelgard let out a small embarrassed huff, but spoke regardless. "Yes, I… While this is much more than a physical attraction I assure you… I've… always thought you have a really nice body. Seeing it so close and touching you like this is… a bit overwhelming." Seeing the other girl tilt her head, she quickly added, "In a good way! I'm just somewhat… embarrassed."

At her nervous words, the teasing air left her former professor immediately, replaced with sincerity. Seeing the way Byleth's smile went from unhinged and controlling to gentle and caring made her heart melt, and she couldn't help but lean into the smooth hand caressing her face.

"I'm all yours, Edelgard. Take all the time you need, or want," she said, voice gentle and careful. "If you feel too overwhelmed, we can stop, and if you do want to go further, you can have me however you'd like."

Edelgard bit her lip. She almost felt like crying. To be receiving this much tender care and consideration from someone she loved - someone she didn't even know returned her feelings until just a moment ago, no less - it was entirely new to her, and her heart swelled with affection.

But she held her tears down, opting instead to wrap her arms around the woman's nearly bare torso and pull her closer. Byleth happily obliged, still supporting most of her weight with one arm to avoid straining the smaller girl as they embraced.

"Byleth," she whispered, rubbing her cheek softly against hers as she spoke. "I… I do not say this lightly, but… I love you. I love you so, so much."

She smiled. "Thank you for putting that trust in me and loving me, Edelgard. I love you, more than I could ever hope to put into words."

Despite everything, Edelgard giggled. Byleth pulled away to look at her, only to find the girl wiping tears from her eyes. She tried to say something, but was beaten to it.

"Look at you," she joked as she rubbed her eyes. "I didn't peg you as the romantic type and yet here you are, moving me to tears with your words alone."

Byleth couldn't help but laugh as well, and they both spent just a short moment giggling together with their foreheads pressed against each other. Right now, in this moment, they were no longer the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire and her former professor, but two girls expressing their love for each other in the best way they knew how.

"Well, I spoke nothing but the truth," Byleth said honestly as she pulled away, giving herself enough space to look at her properly.

"Thank you, my teacher," Edelgard said as she reached up to thread her fingers through her messy hair. "That means more to me than you know."

Sporting that same gentle smile, Byleth leaned back in, kissing Edelgard softly and slowly. She sighed in pleasure as prim nails gently scratched her scalp, once again happy to use her tongue when the girl under her eagerly opened her mouth.

She had nearly forgotten how aroused she was, but it didn't take long to become excited again.

"Mm," - Edelgard pulled away - "For the record, when I said I was overwhelmed, I really did mean it in a good way. I do want to continue… what we were just doing."

She was eyeing her breasts again. Byleth smiled.

"Good to know. Then by all means, do as you please to me."

Edelgard's hands were soon on her, and her eyes fluttered shut. Rapt fingers traveled up her abdomen, stopping to feel all of the muscles under smooth skin and graze over her scars. She shivered when her nails teased across her navel, much to the younger girl's delight.

Eventually, her hands moved upwards, hesitating before sliding over her breasts. Byleth couldn't feel much through the fabric of her bra, but the sensation felt nice nonetheless.

"You can take it off, you know," she encouraged, looking down at her with a smile that bordered a smirk. She didn't think she was the teasing type but Edelgard had proven that incorrect.

"Y- Yes, of course…" She muttered. Face red, she clumsily reached around her back, hands fumbling for just a moment before she unhooked the article of clothing and allowed Byleth to toss it aside.

As Byleth watched her swallow, jaw slightly clenched, her grin grew even wider. She opted not to say anything, allowing Edelgard her moment of joy.

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Edelgard brought her hands slowly to the older girl's breasts, cupping them with the utmost care. Experimentally, she kneaded them gently, rolling the skin between her fingers and adding in light squeezes.

Ignoring just how  _ pleasurable _ it felt and biting back a long sigh, Byleth instead reveled in the expression the blonde was making. She looked like she was in absolute bliss, and she wasn't even the one being touched.

"They're so  _ soft _ …" the other girl murmured in awe, and her voice sounded so genuine and full of wonder that it made her melt.

"You seem to have quite the fixation with them," she finally commented, smugness accidentally seeping through her words.

Realizing how transparent she was being, Edelgard cleared her throat, averting her gaze awkwardly.

"Y- Yes, well… It shames me to admit it, but I've always had quite a weakness for them. It doesn't help that they're, ah… quite large."

"Well," Byleth said, lips curving upwards. "They're all yours now. You can touch them as much as you'd like."

No response. Under her, Edelgard slid up to pull herself into a sitting position, allowing Byleth to settle into her lap. Sensing her nervousness, Byleth was nothing but patient while the smaller girl kissed her gently.

After a moment, she began to move, leaving a trail of shy kisses along her face and jaw until she reached her neck, stopping to take the sensitive skin in her mouth and suck on it.

Byleth tilted her head to the side with a quiet moan, revealing more of her neck. Finally, she brought her hands up to fulfill her fantasy of running them through that long, silky hair. Between the soft strands brushing against her fingers and the nervous lips trailing down her collar bone, she couldn't help all of the sighs of contentment that escaped her. Again, Edelgard's hands came up to play with her breasts, and that only added to her building pleasure.

"Does this feel alright?"

" _ Yes _ ," Byleth muttered, a little forcefully, and pulled her closer, pushing her lips back to her neck.

Against her skin, Edelgard chuckled, and each breath sent a shiver down her spine as the hot air connected with her neck.

Eager to finally put her mouth on her favorite part of Byleth's body, she moved her head down, leaving a trail of kisses to her left breast. While the older girl certainly found her fascination with her chest amusing, she didn't have much time to dwell on it as her mind was immediately occupied with the sensation of Edelgard's mouth on her.

It was just as adorable as it was arousing, the way she pressed tentative kisses to the underside of her breast before gaining some courage and dragging her tongue up to slide over her areola slowly. Byleth was in heaven, taking shuddering breaths as the girl's mouth worked at one breast and her hand at the other. When her free hand came to pull Byleth closer, wrapping around her hip, it served to remind her what she was doing.

"Mm, Edelgard."

She pulled away. "Yes?"

"I want to touch you too. Is that okay?"

The blonde paused for just a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Yes, that's alright."

With a quick kiss on the lips, Byleth pulled away, leading Edelgard back into a laying position so she could straddle her. Head nestled comfortably into the pillows, hair splayed out around her, Byleth kissed her again.

"Thank you, Edelgard. I'll be gentle."

"You, um," Byleth watched her look away, brows furrowed upward to accompany her red face. "You don't… have to be particularly gentle."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Seeing the girl squirm underneath her fueled her desire even further, and she couldn't help but tease her more.

"That reminds me. When I came in here, you were saying in your sleep that it hurt, but you begged me not to stop."

Edelgard sputtered.

"I found that  _ very _ interesting. You know, I think I'd very much like to hear about this dream you were having. All of it. In full detail."

The girl underneath her whined, keeping her warm face turned away and refusing to meet her eyes. The way her breaths came in ragged and heavy, the way her hips squirmed desperately or her legs rubbed together enticingly - it was all evidence of how much she was enjoying this.

"B- Byleth…"

" _ Hmm? _ "

When she didn't say anything else, Byleth let some of the pressure in her legs go, no longer holding herself above her but sitting on her pelvis with her full weight - a subtle reminder of just who was on top right now. She took Edelgard's chin in her hand, guiding her face to look up at her.

"Come on, Edelgard," she said, voice low and smooth, each word inciting more and more pleasure from the girl under her. "Tell me  _ all about it.  _ I want to hear just how I touched you in your dreams."

"I… Ah…"

"Go on."

She swallowed. "I dreamt that… we were in our old classroom, and- and you had me on your desk."

Byleth raised an eyebrow, but allowed her to continue.

"You, ah, were pinning me down very… roughly… and…"

Edelgard looked up with pleading eyes but the girl on top of her merely blinked, smiling frustratingly alluringly. It was clear Byleth was not going to have mercy, so she had no choice but to keep speaking.

"You were biting my neck, um, fairly hard… and- and you were… taking me with your fingers, as… as forcefully as you could."

Seemingly satisfied with her admission, Byleth grinned down at her before leaning in, breath ghosting the shell of her ear.

"See? That wasn't so hard. It wasn't  _ quite _ as much detail as I would have liked… but you were a good girl for telling me," she murmured, before nibbling her ear lobe and listening to the groans that came with it.

" _ Fuck, Byleth… _ " she whispered. Her arousal and frustration had built up to a breaking point, and she dug her nails into the girl's shoulders, sending a silent plea.

Byleth just stared down at her in response, debating whether she should continue her teasing or move on to what Edelgard wanted. Eventually, with a chuckle, she resigned, drawing away and turning her eyes to the girl's nightgown.

"May I take this off?" She asked quietly, fingers dancing along the hem.

Edelgard paused, and she could see the hesitation in her eyes, no doubt nervous to lay herself bare with all of her scars out in the open. Finally, she nodded.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You can say no to me, Edelgard."

"I'm sure. Do it."

Expression gentle this time, Byleth leaned down to kiss her softly, a silent 'Thank you,' laced into it. With Edelgard's aid she slid the gown off of her, leaving her in only her undergarments as she hadn't worn a bra to sleep.

She took note of her body, clean-cut scars running down her sides all the way to her legs, accompanied by more horizontal scars just below her breasts. The placement was clear and deliberate - Byleth hid her frown by kissing her again. She loved the other girl and her body just as is, but she couldn't bear the thought of her enduring such hardships.

"You're beautiful," she murmured against her lips, silencing her protests with another kiss. "So beautiful. My sweet Edelgard. I love you."

"I- I'm not--"

Byleth hushed her, working to soothe her. Fingers ran up and down her sides, thumbs rubbed comforting circles into her skin, hands glided up to touch her breasts.

"You are. You're always such a good girl. So good for me.  _ So _ beautiful."

Forced to accept the praise, Edelgard laid back, face red and lip quivering.

"Byleth, please…"

"Hm?"

"Just… Just get on with it already," she said indignantly.

Byleth chuckled, looking down at her with half-lidded eyes that made her weak.

"Alright… I suppose I should undress, too--"

She reached for the hem of her shorts, but was stopped by Edelgard grabbing her wrist.

"Edelgard?"

"A- Ah, no, I just, um…"

Yet again, Byleth raised an amused eyebrow as the other girl's eyes roamed her legs.

"Do you… do you think you could leave the tights on? Just for my turn? I… I've always found them…" She trailed off, swallowing and looking away awkwardly before continuing, "I just think they look good on you. And… and you have very nice legs."

She felt like she could die of embarrassment under Byleth's amused gaze.

"So… Legs and boobs, hm? Anything else I should  _ know  _ about?"

Mortified, Edelgard covered her red face.

"No… No, that's it."

With a chuckle, Byleth leaned down to kiss her.

"If it makes you feel any better," she said between kisses, "I've always had a weakness for your face," - a kiss - "your stomach," - another kiss - "and your voice."

Seeing those wide, innocent eyes looking up at her, she continued.

"You have such a beautiful face. You're so pretty, and cute. And your stomach, it's so soft, and nice to touch…" She sighed, becoming a little embarrassed with all these admissions. "And I've always loved your voice. It's so powerful, and nice to listen to."

"Byleth," she muttered, a weak chuckle laced into her words. "I don't know if my heart can handle all this praise."

"Well, you'd better get used to it, because I have nothing but good things to say about you."

Edelgard let out a shaky sigh, averting her eyes again as she grabbed Byleth's thigh with one hand and used the other to grab her wrist and lead her downward.

"Just… hurry and do it…"

Byleth resisted the urge to ask, ' _ Hurry and do what? _ ' She'd teased Edelgard enough, no matter how badly she wanted to continue.

Watching her for any signs of discomfort, Byleth hooked her fingers into the other girl's underwear and slid it down her legs, tossing it away to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. After she had settled comfortably between her legs, she looked up at her, giving her another chance to change her mind.

"You're sure you want this?"

"Yes, Byleth, I'm sure. Please just do it already."

Sensing her desperation, she finally assented, using one arm to hold herself up and using her other hand to finally run along her slit. She bit back a laugh at how wet she was.

"Oh wow. You're so--"

"You don't have to say it!" Edelgard snapped. She had one hand digging into Byleth's thigh, the other reaching up to cover her mouth as she turned her head away. The girl above her just chuckled.

Byleth started out slowly, fingers running slow circles around her labia, but Edelgard was already shuddering and trying to stifle whimpers against the back of her hand. The older girl couldn't help but smile at how worked up she was from all of her earlier words and touches .

She continued what she was doing for a short while, but received a painful squeeze to her thigh in warning. She took the hint, letting out a small chuckle as she moved on. Her thumb ghosted over her clit, building her up before she slipped one finger inside of her.

" _ Ah... _ "

"Is this alrigh--"

" _ More _ ," Edelgard snapped, squeezing her thigh harshly again. Byleth knew she was going to be bruised the next morning, but she didn't mind.

She slowly inserted another finger, and only when she received another squeeze to her thigh did she start moving.

"Mm,  _ mmm, _ " the smaller girl rolled her hips in time with the movement of her fingers, jaw clenched in an attempt to silence her moans.

Byleth kept a slow and even pace for the most part, only increasing her tempo as per the other girl's demands.

" _ Harder, _ " Edelgard ordered. Her legs were wrapped tightly around her hips by this point, and she had given up on silencing herself with her hand in favor of holding onto her shoulder.

Byleth mindlessly obeyed the command, fingers thrusting into her with added force as she curved them to hit all the right spots. Edelgard was growing dangerously loud by this point, but Byleth couldn't bring herself to care because,  _ God, her voice _ \- each moan of her name brought her a new wave of bliss she'd never known.

"Byleth, Byleth,  _ ah-  _ fuck,  _ Byleth-- _ "

Edelgard gripped desperately at her tights, but even in her pleasure she had half a mind to merely dig her fingers in instead, so as to not tear the beloved material. Both of them could feel her getting closer - body shaking in pleasure and hips moving more erratically as the older girl worked her fingers in and out of her.

" _ Harder, _ " Edelgard again commanded, to which Byleth obeyed. She pushed into her even harder, fingers pumping with so much force that her arm ached. All the while she kept her eyes locked onto the blonde's face, delighting in the way her eyes squeezed shut and her lips opened to cry out her name.

Edelgard was so close, and Byleth had no intention of making her wait. She pushed her thumb against her clit, drawing it in steady circles as she finally brought the other girl over the edge.

She came loudly, Byleth's name mixed in with a string of incomprehensible curses and moans as she slowly came down from her pleasurable high.

When she was done, she was left panting, trying to catch her breath as Byleth pulled her fingers out of her. She opened her eyes just in time to see the older girl licking her fingers clean, and she groaned, laying an arm over her face.

"Did that feel good?" Byleth asked, crawling up to wrap her arms around her and press a kiss to her cheek.

"Obviously it  _ did _ ," Edelgard breathed, weakly slapping her arm for such a comment. Byleth laughed, and warmth bubbled inside of her at the beautiful sound.

They stayed like that for a while, Byleth nuzzled comfortably into her shoulder while she recovered, looking up at the ceiling and gathering herself. Finally, fighting off the urge to fall asleep in her arms, she turned her head slightly to the side, looking at the girl she loved.

"Byleth?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want a turn now?"

She seemed to consider it, before shaking her head gently and pressing a chaste kiss into her shoulder.

"That's okay. We can stop here if you're tired."

She sighed. "This isn't about me. What do  _ you  _ want, Byleth?"

The older girl paused, struggling with her own mind for a moment until finally, she gave in. She averted her eyes, a guilty smile adorning her face.

"...I want a turn."

Edelgard smiled, pulling her in for a long, loving kiss before she propped herself up, pushing Byleth down into the sheets so she could climb on top of her.

"Mm, I recall you saying earlier that I could have you however I'd like… does that still apply?"

Underneath her, Byleth's sheepish smile turned into a pleased grin, and she looked up at her with a renewed fire in her eyes.

"Of course. However you want."

Unable to hide her growing excitement, Edelgard backed away with a grin, settling between her legs to fully undress her. She pulled off her boots -  _ She'd still been wearing those? _ \- followed by her shorts and tights. She discarded them to the growing pile of clothes on her floor, and looked down at Byleth with nothing but pure want in her eyes.

She had been dreaming of this for the past  _ six years, _ trying to imagine what she would taste like and wondering what sounds she would make when her nose brushed against her clit. Trailing kisses down her stomach until her lips rested just above her core, she was delighted when soft thighs came to rest against her shoulders.

She wasted no time on more foreplay - Byleth was already plenty worked up from all they had done earlier. She dragged the flat of her tongue through her folds in a slow, experimental lick, and soon found that her fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing.

Her taste, her  _ sounds, _ were so incredibly  _ good, _ she hungered for more. Her hands rested on the older girl's thighs, reveling in how nice they felt as she rolled the pliant skin under her fingers. She dragged her tongue up and down her labia, drinking in her moans as she tasted the girl's arousal against her lips.

" _ Mm! Edelgard, that's- mmn, so good, so good, _ " losing herself in pleasure, Byleth cried out, breathy and high-pitched. Any hint of stoicism was gone, replaced with pure arousal and desperation.

Eager to finally give her the release she so desired, Edelgard moved her languid strokes upwards, brushing over her clit before dragging her soft tongue in circles around it.

Byleth was quickly getting closer, hands moving down to entangle themselves in Edelgard's hair while she rocked her hips more forcefully against her mouth.

It didn't take long for her to finish, and as she came against Edelgard's skilled mouth one hand shot up to muffle herself as she all but screamed.

The blonde continued for a few seconds longer, letting her ride out the last of her pleasure before she pulled away. While Byleth composed herself Edelgard cleaned herself up, sliding up next to her lover only when she deemed herself presentable.

They laid together for a moment, both girls still as they began to wind down and let the adrenaline leave their bodies.

"Will you stay the night?" Edelgard finally asked quietly, grasping for the covers and pulling them up over both of them.

"Leaving never even crossed my mind," Byleth said breathlessly, turning on her side to pull the shorter girl against her. Her eyes were still closed, and Edelgard could tell that even as she spoke she was drifting off. "I love you…"

She smiled, pressing one final kiss to the girl's jaw before burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"I love  _ you, _ Byleth, so, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> edelgard canonly talks in her sleep so i had to. i HAD to.
> 
> I've never written smut before and this was.sd.sdf,j embarrassing so. a little validation would be greatly appreciated! im not sure this even turned out good tbh but. its here and its done so here u go hope u enjoyed skjdflklsdfakljsdf;skdjf


End file.
